Flowers and Flame
by Kryhs
Summary: What would have happened if Zuko met someone on his journey to Ba Sing Se without his Uncle? Lien Hua and her mother live in the Earth Kingdom after they escaped from the tyrannical rule of Fire Lord Ozai. What will happen when the Flower meets the Flame?


Prologue:

It was so unnerving to be around him. He was so quiet. It was creepy. I watched him from across the table at dinner time, his brows furrowed even though he seemed complacent, his eyes raging with emotions and conflict. As if on cue, his features pulled into a tight scowl for the hundredth time this hour. I had been watching him battle with himself for the past seven hours or so, and to be honest it was getting really annoying. So needless to say I "ughed" much louder than necessary, earning me a glare from the young man across from me and a reproaching look from Grampa. I stole a glance at Mother: she pretended to ignore what happened by sipping away at her tea. With an embarassed cough, I stood to gather the plates nearest me before retreating into the kitchen and dumping them into the basin. As I turned to return to the dining room and collect the rest I saw something golden and glaring at me.

"Oh jeez!" I jumped away from the exiled prince with more shock than fear. That didn't keep him from cringing at the reaction. Quickly realizing the mistake, I tried in vain to absolve it by offering an explanation that I was just jumpy. He knew, though, someone like him always knows. Keeping his face turned away from me, he brushed past and deposited the dishes in the basin and silently seemed to glide out the cloth covered doorway. I'd been staring at him all day, I really should have been used to him by now. But his prowess never ceased to startle me. It wasn't his scar, or his social standing, or even the cold looks he sometimes threw me that caught my attention: it was the sheer magnificence of his stance. The way he held himself brought me to take a genuine interest in him. Even if he was looking at the ground in indecision, he stood tall; his back straight, his fists balled tightly at his side in a strong and sure gesture. And through all this he was still so infuriating. For someone with such a proud demeanor he sure didn't know what to do with himself very often.

When I found him, or rather, when he fell off that stupid ostrich-horse of his and right on top of me, he was nearly starved to death. His skin was sallow and the bones in his cheeks were protruding much more than a human's should. He could barely keep his weight off of me as I yelled at him like the idiot he was.

That was...Until I saw his scar.

After one glance I knew I was way out of line. Exiled or no, every man born of high stature should receive the honor and respect that they deserve. That's what Mother always said. And, he was the son of the Fire Lord, our old home. Not that I'm a supporter, no. That man is freakin' crazy. But, the fact that he was nobility is cause enough. Had it been the crazy Earth King from the city of Omashu landing on me in the middle of a country path I would still give him the respect his title endowed. Needless to say when I finally got him to his feet, I bowed deeper than I ever had before and then grabbed him before he toppled over again.

"Lien Hua?" Mother was standing next to me, I jumped again. How long had she been there? She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at me with dissaproval. She didn't mean it as a reproach, it was more of a warning to stop getting into the prince's business. Though I knew she didn't mean that either. Pushing her sleeves up, she bumped me aside with her large motherly hips and submerged her hands in the soapy water. "Go draw him a bath and see if you can bring him out of the barn. Just because he's an outcast doesn't mean he has to stay away from people..."

"I dunno, Mom..." I said rolling the sleeves of my worn out Ao Dai back down my arm, "Do you think he'll be here long? I mean, I kinda see why he wants to stay out there. We might just go call him for breakfast tomorrow and he'd be gone."

"Invite him in, just the same. He should still sleep decently and we have room in here for him to at least make a pallet."

I thought this through and chose my next words carefully, "Mom, I'll sleep on your floor, he can have my bed. It's the least I can do." It really was.

"You sure, honey?" I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

Rolling my eyes I dropped my dish rag on the counter and left the room drawling a "Yes, mom" as I went. I undid the ties on my apron and hung it on the nob outside the kitchen door.

"You let him know he can stay as long as he wants, as long as he helps out a little!" She called almost too happily from behind me.

"Yeah, yeah..." I mumbled darkly. I really hoped he would leave tomorrow before breakfast, but then a strange, small part of me hoped he would stay. But, essentially All I could think about was how to apologize for earlier. I was a lot of things, but never before or ever would I be a rude person.

Outside the air was thick with humidity. The dust from the road swirled into the air on the smallest of breezes, clinging to my skin and clothes. It was too hot to be wearing an Ao Dai, in this part of the world anyway. After that swift and humid walk from the house to the barn, I didn't even think twice about knocking before throwing it open. There, sitting under the post closest to the door was Prince Zuko, sweaty and shirtless. His eyes were wide with shock and I turned away before the blush in my cheeks could give me away.

"Um...it'shotouttonightsomomandithoughtitwouldbebetterifyousleptinsideyoucanhavemyroomforaslongasyouneedit." I touched two fingers to my temple and squeezed my eyes shut hoping I'd spontaneously combust at this point.

"Uh...thanks?" All I could manage at this point was a weak laugh and nod before dashing back towards the house. I walked inside and straight to my room gathering a few things before parting with it for at least a night, I thought. As I stepped out of my room into the hall I saw Zuko turn to look at me from the front entrance. Leaving the door open I scuttled down the hall and into the washroom. Surely he wouldn't find reason to stay any longer than necessary.

But, I was in for a big surprise. The first of many.


End file.
